powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Gattai DaiTenku
The combination of the Kabuto Origami, Kajiki Origami and Tora Origami that forms the second mecha is , a mecha in the form of a bird. Kabuto Origami forms the feather tips, beak, and the right wing, Kajiki Origami forms the left wing and the tail and Tora Origami forms the body and head ornament of Daitenku. DaiTenku's final attack is the . Origami Unlike ShinkenOh's component Origami, the Kabuto, Kajiki, and Tora don't shrink or grow to giant size, or fold up into emblems. However, their Secret Disks are exposed and form part of their design. Kabuto Origami Kabuto Origami (兜折神, Kabuto Origami, Kabuto Folding God): A support Origami summoned from the Kabuto Disc, in the shape of a Hercules beetle. Kabuto Origami can twist its head to use its horn to trip an enemy or fire from long distances. The Kabuto Origami forms part of the right wing and feather tips of DaiTenku. The original user of the Kabuto Origami is Takeru Shiba. When the team decided to form DaiTenku, he assigned it to Mako Shiraishi. However, on Chiaki's improvement in the use of wordplay, she passed the Disk to him, giving him control of the Kabuto Origami. During the battle with Tsubotoguro, Mako utilizes this Origami once again. Kajiki Origami Kajiki Origami (舵木折神, Kajiki Origami, Marlin Folding God): A cyan-colored support Origami summoned from the Kajiki Disk, the Kajiki Origami uses its bill as a sword, as well as using the missiles on its underbelly for ranged attacks. Ryunosuke Ikenami finds this Secret Disk by fishing using a reel with a Secret Disk labeled with the kanji for "to catch" (捕, toraeru) and use it to seal the Kajiki Origami into it after reeling the wild Origami in. During the battle with Tsubotoguro, Kotoha uses this Origami. Tora Origami Tora Origami (虎折神, Tora Origami, Tiger Folding God) is a white tiger-themed Origami. In the previous war with the Gedoshu, the Tora Origami somehow ended up on the banks of the Sanzu River. It came under the control of the Ayakashi Hitodama, who used it to attack the city. Takeru Shiba, using the Shishi Origami, broke the spell and bound the Tora Origami with a Secret Disk originally marked with the kanji for "reverse" (反, han). It forms the main body of DaiTenku. By itself, the Tora Origami can use its drill-shaped legs to dig chasms or to burrow underground. The Tora Origami also has a Disc-like feature in its body for mobility to limit the destruction the Tora Origami can bring unintentionally. Cho Samurai Gattai Tenkuu ShinkenOh Super Samurai Gattai Tenkuu ShinkenOh (超侍合体テンクウシンケンオー, Chō Samurai Gattai Tenkuu Shinken'ō, Super Samurai Combination Sky True Sword King) is the combination of Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh and DaiTenku. In this combination, DaiTenku grants ShinkenOh the ability to fly. It performs its own variation of ShinkenOh's Daishinken Samurai Slash in Tenku Bamboo Slice '(天空唐竹割り, ''Tenkū Karatake Wari). The Tenkuu ShinkenOh can also be summoned by a single Super Shinkenger, using the Inromaru and the Cho Samurai Gattai Disc. Other Combinations * Ryunosuke clutches Daitenkuu onto the back of Ayakashi Nakinakite, creating a combination akin to the monster's ability of creating "children" that grab onto the backs of its opponent, such as what it pulled on Shinken-Oh. Though successfully leading to the destruction of the Ayakashi, Ryunosuke is still yelled at by his teammates for such a stupid idea. * DaiTenku, combined with Ika Origami forms '''Shin Samurai Armament Ika Tenkuu Buster, which is used as the main weapon for DaiKaiShinken-Oh. Gallery File:Kajikicartoon.jpg|Kajiki Origami drawn in Engine soul style File:Toracartoon.jpg|Tora Origami drawn in Engine soul style File:Kabutocartoon.jpg|Kabuto origami drawn in Engine soul style See also * Samurai Battlewing - Power Rangers counterpart